


The Little Things

by SilverFoxtail



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Feelings ew, getting over trauma, men getting emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxtail/pseuds/SilverFoxtail
Summary: Two Knights sit on a hill. One cries.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I should add some backstory and humanity to some of the more questionable dream friends.

The wind was rustling through the tree leaves. The sun was about to set and give way to the radiant moon. The sky turned an uplifting pink color. The Knights sat down on a hill together. The dark knight was just a little more restless.

"How do you do it?" Dark Metaknight sighed. "Do what?" Asked Metaknight. "How do you relax? There's always something to fight. Someone that I'm in debt to. Somewhere that has a monster problem. Somewhere, something is going wrong and I have to fix it. At least in my world. How do you tune that out so easily?" The black sphere was frantic in his tone the further into the details he went.  
The blue sphere chuckled lowly. "The truth is I was like you once. When I saw people weren't being productive. I panicked. I begged them; 'You have to do something today. There's so much to do'. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and attempted to conquer Dreamland." "I'm guessing you didn't win. But why did you stop." Metaknight turned to Dark. " After my ship fell into the ocean. I had nowhere else to go. So Kirby took me back home and showed me that I could just have fun. I didn't have to stress myself out so much. I could just let people live their own lives." Dark Metaknight spat in confusion. "Why did you give up? Why did you let that pink twerp manipulate you?" "Because. If I only stressed out all day about what other people were doing. I wouldn't be able to enjoy my own life. Maybe you should do the same."

Dark blinked and sighed. "Okay. I'll try it. But if something goes wrong it's business as usual between us." Meta smiled under his mask. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Meta dug under his cape and pulled out a bar of white chocolate. "This usually calms me down." Dark sniffed it. "Is this poisoned?" Meta paused and scooched backwards. "Of course not. Why would I do that?" "Look, dumbass. In my world. When somebody does that, they want you to do something in return or they'll kick the snot out of you. When they don't do that, it's laced with something." Meta's eyes turned a deep Viridian color. "I see. I'm sorry you have to go through that" "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything to me" "In my world, we say 'I'm sorry' when we sympathize with someone." "What's sympathizing?" "I'll explain that later. Try it."

Dark slowly unwrapped the chocolate, flinching for a moment, still thinking it was a trick. He licked the corner and took a bite. He shook in delight. "How is this so good? You must have had to steal it or something,  
There's no way something this good was handed to you." Meta laughed slightly. "I didn't steal it. I bought it. In this world you don't have to steal." Dark ate a little more and talked with his mouth full. "So wait. People don't hoard all the good stuff in this world?" "Well, Dedede has an abundance of fruit but he's learned to share after a battle between him and Kirby." "Ha. In my world, you would have had to decapitate a tyrant noble like that"

Meta gasped. "Is your world always this violent? How horrible. Violence should only be a last resort." Dark snickered and took one last bite of the chocolate. "Pfff. Tell that to Kirby. He'll start a genocide over a piece of cake." "We try to reign him back a little nowadays. I'm glad you enjoyed the chocolate. I have more in my house." Dark unsheathed his weapon. Meta reeled backwards. "Dark. Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe here." Dark put down his sword and sniffled. "That's... That's gonna take a bit, okay. Sorry, I'm just so used to tricks. I don't want to feel like this but I have to. The world is so cut throat." Tears streamed down his face behind his mask.

"You don't have to worry about that here. It's okay to cry." "I don't look weak to you?" "Of course not. In fact, expressing how you feel is much more brave than bottling it up." Dark shuffled to Meta and wept. The sky had turned completely dark. He had let out some tears and the two headed off to the castle. The rest of the gang was going to play Jenga. The rest of the night would dry his tears instantly.


End file.
